


Doctor's Visit

by AU_Queen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a doctor, Doctor AU, F/F, Fluff, and I couldn't come up with a good title, or summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Yang visits the doctor.





	

 

It had taken an hours wait, or maybe it was fifteen minutes- whichever it was it sure  _ felt _ like an hour- but Yang was finally in a rom and being checked on by a nurse. She went through the normal check up procedure before handing her a robe and telling her to change. At a glance she saw it was a light blue hue and was the kind that clearly showed your ass. That, plus the added bonus of having to be naked under it. Out of curiousity, Yang sniffed it. Yep. She held it away from her noise. Her assumption was right, it smelled like that sterilizing stuff and bleach.

She changed slowly, more focused on the room she was in then on what she was doing. The room had white washed walls and a tiled floor. There were cabinets in one corner that held various medical supplies, at the wall opposite the door was a bed with a clean sheet on top of it, and the remaining furniture (two plastic chairs) were set next to the door.

Yang had just reached to her back, aiming to unhook her bra when the door opened. Her hand stopped and she spun to see who it was. She was met with someone she could only call beautiful. Their eyes locked for a long time and Yang took the opportunity to inspect the stranger. The person was female, long, deep black hair falling down her back and golden eyes shimmering between her lashes. A name tag attatched to her white smock had the name ‘Belladonna’ in bold. Snapping out of the trance Yang flashed the girl a smile, watching as a red tint ran up her neck and into her face.

“I-I’m sorry.” the girl -Belladonna- quickly stuttered out before practically running from the room.

Taking her time, Yang hummed happily as she finished changing. Her mind wrapped around the ‘Dr.’ on Belladonna’s name tag. When she had finished Yang knocked on the door like the nurse asked her to. On her way to the X-Ray room, she couldn’t help but hope she was Dr. Belladonna’s patient.

~~~~

Yang swung her joyfully from her cold seat. She was patient as Dr. Belladonna stammered through her questions, refused to meet her eye.

“Miss Xiao Long-”

“Call me Yang.” Yang told her doctor, causing the doctor to visibly relax. She obviously felt more comfortable using the first name.

“Okay, Yang.” the doctor smiled, “How did you injure your arm?”

“Rock climbing.”

“I’ve always wanted to rock climb.” Dr. Belladonna hummed as she wrote it down.

“We should go sometime.” Yang flashed her a smile.

“Maybe, once the arm is healed. Now here’s my card.” the doctor takes a card from her desk, scribbling something on it before handing it to Yang “And my cellphone number. Come back if you have any complication, call me if you have any questions.” A glance at the card told Yang her first name was ‘Blake’. It was a pretty name and she smiled. “Or for anything else.”

“Okay, Blake.” with Blake’s card in hand, she leaves with a wink. She would definitely be calling the doctor.


End file.
